


inviting

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Ikki classically traps her between himself and a wall.
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia)
Kudos: 6





	inviting

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this prompt could've been longer but i was having trouble extending it so here we are!

Ikki didn’t mean to have Yui against a wall this time. He stumbled into her and caught himself on there, trapping her in between in the process. He looks down at her. It’s not the worst spot to find her in. 

Yui is looking up at him, her mouth slightly parted, her lips oh so inviting. How badly he wants to kiss them, to ravish them and have them moan out his name. Maybe he should try again, maybe this time...

No, he shouldn’t. It would just end up like last time. He apologizes and pushes himself off of her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
